


Do Me Good

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Orgy Armada prompt #2: It's Charlie's 30th birthday, but she never expected to be celebrating quite this way.</p><p>It's just porn folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me Good

**Author's Note:**

> For Jaq, who was expecting this but got depressing death fic instead.

They gather at her house, insisting that they go out to celebrate the end of a decade.

 

She’ll never be able to say she’s twenty-nine again, Miles insists, as Nora rolls her eyes at the comment and Bass rakes his gaze up and down her body, assuring her that she can be any damn age she wants as he pulls her hips flush against his, causing an inhuman noise to come from Miles chest.

 

Charlie chuckles that deep, throaty sound that makes any man’s dick go hard, as she wraps one arm around Bass’ neck, her other hand cupping his crotch as she rubs her nose against his cheek.

 

“How is it that the three of you have lived together for years now, but you’ve never gotten around to telling him?” Charlie asks in amusement, her eyes twinkling merrily at Miles while her tongue traces Bass’ jaw.

 

“Told ya, Dumbass,” Nora snorts in Miles direction as she grabs Charlie’s jacket off the back of the couch and drags the younger woman out of the house. Bass and Miles look between each other and the women as they whisper and giggle their way down the front porch.

 

“You realize that Nora’s going to tell her everything now, don’t you?” Miles frowns.

 

“I don’t think you give Charlie nearly enough credit, Miles,” Bass replies, heading out the door, tired of having the same old argument once again.

 

“She’s my niece!” Miles hisses as he shuts the door behind him, hurrying to catch up.

 

Bass stops to look at him. “Charlie will be thirty years old tomorrow. She’s never married, never even shown interest in anyone. Why do you think that is?”

 

“How the hell should I know?” Miles harrumphs with twitchy eyes as Bass walks away.

* * *

 

Austin has it’s share of bars and picking the worst dive within a reasonably drunk walking distance, they settle around a table sharing a bottle between them.

 

Bass' grin becomes a permanent fixture as the evening progresses, because the drunker Charlie gets, the less inhibited she becomes. She and Miles keep pace with the number of shots they throw back and Bass can only imagine what her free hand is up to under the table from the way Miles eyes occasionally roll back in his head.

 

She eventually declares that she has to break the seal and taking Nora by the hands, pulls her along for the ride. When they haven’t returned after fifteen minutes, Bass ventures forth to find them, only to discover them in a corner, making out, Nora’s fingers stroking in and out of Charlie’s pussy. Instead of interrupting, he joins in, Charlie sandwiched between him and Nora, her hips gyrating against his growing erection as he shoves his hands up her shirt to tweak her nipples, while suckling the skin on the back of her neck. Nora shoves her tongue in Charlie’s mouth when she comes, as Bass happily sucks Nora’s fingers clean of Charlie’s sweet juices. He eventually sends them home with assurances that he and Miles will be right behind. 

* * *

 

They’re on the couch naked when they arrive, Charlie tucked between Nora’s legs, eating her pussy out like a Thanksgiving feast. Miles circles the couch till he’s behind Nora, twisting her hair around his fist, pulling her back for a kiss. He ravages her mouth as Charlie ravages her pussy, finally letting go so that he can unbutton his pants, his cock leaping free, as he watches.

 

Nora comes with her hands tangled in Charlie's hair, pressing pussy to mouth with a satisfied cry. Miles wastes no time in yanking Charlie to her feet, holding her head in his hands as he licks every trace of Nora off her face.

 

He staggers backwards when he finishes, letting Nora pull him down to the couch beside her, enveloping his hard length in her wet mouth.

 

Charlie is left feeling bereft as she watches Nora's luscious mouth devour Miles cock, until she feels two hands around her ankles. Looking down, she discovers Bass flat on his back, wearing nothing but the grin he’s worn all night. Spreading her legs, she sinks to her knees, riding his face with abandon.

* * *

 

As lovely and talented as Nora's mouth is, when Miles comes, he’s determined that it’ll be with his dick buried deep inside someone’s pussy.  

 

“Nora,” he groans, getting the woman’s attention.

 

She pulls off his cock with a pop, smiling up at him with a shake of her head. ”Let Charlie, I’ve had the pleasure,” she purrs pulling Charlie off Bass’ face, guiding her to Miles lap, holding his dick steady as Charlie slides her pussy down his spit slickened length, grunting as he stretches her wide with his girth.

 

Bass follows right behind, scrambling on his hands and knees, waiting till Miles is balls deep before leaning against her back to whisper in her ear. “Charlie?”

 

“”Do it,” she mewls, clutching Miles shoulders as Bass fills her from behind with a hoarse curse.

 

“Fuck, Charlie,” Miles groans as he and Bass start the familiar push and pull, a wall of tissue the only thing separating them.

 

Charlie’s head falls back against Bass’ shoulder when Miles thumbs her clit, setting off a string of orgasms that leave the three in a sweaty, panting heap.

 

Nora herds them towards the bedroom, cleaning them each up as they climb into bed, she and Charlie nestled in the middle, soft kisses, accentuated by rough hands as they drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

She wakes to a rhythmic swaying of the bed, as Bass’ hand squeezes and kneads one of her breasts while the other strokes his cock lazily as he watches Miles and Nora slow fuck on the bed next to him.

 

Climbing to her knees, Charlie throws a leg over him, impaling herself on his familiar length with a satisfied sigh.

 

“Best. Birthday. Ever,” she whispers against his mouth, punctuated by kisses, as she rides his cock to completion.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It never fails to amuse me that my naughty Marlie fics are some of my most read, but yet least commented/kudoed fics. I hope you enjoyed. I know I did!


End file.
